Toxic Freaks
by Demon of Thorns
Summary: All the main Inuyasha characters are gothpunk. Inuyasha meets Kagome at band tryouts. They sorta hate each other but sorta not. RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha or any of his posse. But I do own the band name Toxic Freaks so don't use that name without asking me first. Use Inuyasha all you want((but I don't mean go out with him and use him. Who knows what he would do if that happened. Ahhhh scary thought)) Oh yah and I don't own the band Twisted Method...darn...I wish I did...owell. or the song 'Fled'...darn again..well tada the story...well the first chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1: Tryouts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath. He was sick of listening to moronic people who thought they knew how to play guitar. Him and his band mates Miraku and Kouga were having tryouts for a new guitarist. Sessahamaru the asshole quit 2 days before/ Inuyasha tried flattening his ears but it didn't work when he was in his human form. Actually it hurt.  
  
. A LOT.  
  
He jumped up and screamed, "THAT'S IT!!! FUCKING TRYOUTS ARE OVER!!! He stomped out of the room but then ran into a girl he heard say "damn it" after he had his little temper tantrum. 'She's pretty good looking' he thought 'Grrr damn. I'm starting to think like Miraku and that's NOT a good thing' ((A/N: don't we all agree))  
  
He said sorry to the girl. That surprised him and his band mates. He heard Miraku fall out of his chair and say "Shit" a few times. Well a few times more then a few times. Well it was the first time he had ever said the 'S' word.  
  
She just glared evilly at him and then smiled. After a few minutes of the just staring at each other, she remembered why she was angry at him. "Well asshole, I wanted to tryout for your band before you had a spaz attack!!!" She felt like punching him.  
  
.HARD.  
  
"Also you made me drop my guitar. So pick it up jackass!!!" Inuyasha smiled. He liked her attitude. Probably cuz it matched his gothic/punk attitude. He was amazed to see a girl there. All the other people trying out were guys with no life. A girl with no life was just what the band needed. Most girls thought being in a heavy metal/death metal/horror core metal/industrial metal/black metal/hard rock/punk band was too boyish. They also thought bands shouldn't fit into that many categories. All of them wanted to be like one of the bimbos form America like Britney Spears, Christina Augulara or Avril Lavigne the bimbo from Canada. The list could go on. And on.  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
((A/N: And I could go on and on saying that))  
  
The girl waved her hands in front of Inuyasha's face. "Hello?¿? Earth to bastard" He woke up from his thoughts and mumbled, "Bitch" hoping she wouldn't hear him. Guess she did cuz she answered "No moron. My name is Kagome. Bitch and Kagome sound nothing alike" He wanted her to disappear to a far away place.  
  
Kouga told Kagome to play a song on her guitar. Inuyasha turned to Kouga "Why the hell are you letting this bitch tr." he asked before Miraku corrected him "Kagome. Her name is Kagome not bitch OK you mother fucker?!¿?!¿" Inuyasha returned to his complaining "OK then Kagome" He did the little quote things with his fingers. "Shouldn't be trying out cuz I said tryouts are OVER!!!"  
  
Everyone ignored him and Kagome started to play 'Fled' by Twisted Method. All 3 of the guys looked shocked. She was actually pretty good. When she was done she looked around her. They were all staring at her in amazement. "So am I in..or not...?¿?" she asked. Inuyasha tried to speak but couldn't. She continued talking "Well I'll be leaving now since that seems like a no.. I'll go tryout for some other band or something..anything... QUIT FUCKIN STARING AT ME!!!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder as she was walking out of the basement that belonged to Miraku's family.  
  
"Welcome to Toxic freaks" He was being nice again. He HAD to stop doing that.  
  
((A/N: So how'd you like the first chapter so far?¿? PLEASE review!!! I don't say please too often so feel special)) 


	2. Tryouts

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha or any of his posse. But I do own the band name Toxic Freaks so don't use that name without asking me first. Use Inuyasha all you want((but I don't mean go out with him and use him. Who knows what he would do if that happened. Ahhhh scary thought)) Oh yah and I don't own the band Twisted Method...darn...I wish I did...owell. or the song 'Fled'...darn again..well tada the story...well the first chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1: Tryouts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath. He was sick of listening to moronic people who thought they knew how to play guitar. Him and his band mates Miraku and Kouga were having tryouts for a new guitarist. Sessahamaru the asshole quit 2 days before/ Inuyasha tried flattening his ears but it didn't work when he was in his human form. Actually it hurt.  
  
. A LOT.  
  
He jumped up and screamed, "THAT'S IT!!! FUCKING TRYOUTS ARE OVER!!! He stomped out of the room but then ran into a girl he heard say "damn it" after he had his little temper tantrum. 'She's pretty good looking' he thought 'Grrr damn. I'm starting to think like Miraku and that's NOT a good thing' ((A/N: don't we all agree))  
  
He said sorry to the girl. That surprised him and his band mates. He heard Miraku fall out of his chair and say "Shit" a few times. Well a few times more then a few times. Well it was the first time he had ever said the 'S' word.  
  
She just glared evilly at him and then smiled. After a few minutes of the just staring at each other, she remembered why she was angry at him. "Well asshole, I wanted to tryout for your band before you had a spaz attack!!!" She felt like punching him.  
  
.HARD.  
  
"Also you made me drop my guitar. So pick it up jackass!!!" Inuyasha smiled. He liked her attitude. Probably cuz it matched his gothic/punk attitude. He was amazed to see a girl there. All the other people trying out were guys with no life. A girl with no life was just what the band needed. Most girls thought being in a heavy metal/death metal/horror core metal/industrial metal/black metal/hard rock/punk band was too boyish. They also thought bands shouldn't fit into that many categories. All of them wanted to be like one of the bimbos form America like Britney Spears, Christina Augulara or Avril Lavigne the bimbo from Canada. The list could go on. And on.  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
((A/N: And I could go on and on saying that))  
  
The girl waved her hands in front of Inuyasha's face. "Hello?¿? Earth to bastard" He woke up from his thoughts and mumbled, "Bitch" hoping she wouldn't hear him. Guess she did cuz she answered "No moron. My name is Kagome. Bitch and Kagome sound nothing alike" He wanted her to disappear to a far away place.  
  
Kouga told Kagome to play a song on her guitar. Inuyasha turned to Kouga "Why the hell are you letting this bitch tr." he asked before Miraku corrected him "Kagome. Her name is Kagome not bitch OK you mother fucker?!¿?!¿" Inuyasha returned to his complaining "OK then Kagome" He did the little quote things with his fingers. "Shouldn't be trying out cuz I said tryouts are OVER!!!"  
  
Everyone ignored him and Kagome started to play 'Fled' by Twisted Method. All 3 of the guys looked shocked. She was actually pretty good. When she was done she looked around her. They were all staring at her in amazement. "So am I in..or not...?¿?" she asked. Inuyasha tried to speak but couldn't. She continued talking "Well I'll be leaving now since that seems like a no.. I'll go tryout for some other band or something..anything... QUIT FUCKIN STARING AT ME!!!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder as she was walking out of the basement that belonged to Miraku's family.  
  
"Welcome to Toxic freaks" He was being nice again. He HAD to stop doing that.  
  
((A/N: So how'd you like the first chapter so far?¿? PLEASE review!!! I don't say please too often so feel special. Oh yah and the other chapters will be longer. Don't worry)) 


End file.
